Lacospo's Rage
by Miknel-san
Summary: Lacospo gets word from Gid Deviluke that Lala is engaged to an earthlng, so he then hires an assassin to elimanate the boy. [This is an 'origin one-shot detailing how Lacospo deals with the news of Lala's engagment to an earthlng.]


****A/N**: **Special thanks to the user Jay2Jay for helping me get the ground work of this 'Origin one-shot' started. I know no one likes Lacospo, but even bad guys need a little love sometimes because bad guys aren't really bad their just misunderstood, but not Lacospo, he really is a bad guy. I'm so mean.

**Lacospo's Rage**

In a large king sized bed in a lightly lite room, lays a small frog-like alien with green skin, purple lips, pointy ears and dressed in the royal manor of his planet of Gaama, he is also laying between four humanoid girls, "Lacospo-sama, when is Lala-san going to join us?" One of them asks.

Lacospo looks at her with a selfish and perverted smile, "Soon, Lala-tan will be joining us very soon. I sent another proposal to Gid, his reply should be here momentarily, so unfortnently I must go to the throne room and wait." He says getting up and out as the girls give a pout.

Lacospo, now sitting on his throne with a scowl on his face. He looks down at the messenger that had just arrived and sends a death glare at him. "What did you say?" Lacospo asks in a low, fury filled voice.

The poor messenger, a tall humanoid frog wearing a purple butler-like outfit with green trim, shakes in fear under the weight of his masters request. "L-Lacospo-dono, Deviluke-sama h-has p-p-publicly d-declared L-Lala-hime's engagement a-and so he h-has refused y-your proposal."

Lacospo slams his hand on the throne's light green arm and looking up at the ceiling, causing his servant to jump. "Damn him! Lala Satalin Deviluke is mine! But she's refused all my proposals, so whose proposal did she accept?" Lacospo looks back to his servant. "Who was it then? Who has stolen my Lala-tan! Was it Lord Hano? No it couldn't be that twelve eyed freak, then how about Usu? Was he the one?" Suddenly Lacospo's anger filled expression turns to one of rage and disgust. "Don't tell me it was Ghi Bree?!"

The servant shakes his head. "I a-assure you it was n-none of those, Lacospo-dono!"

"THEN WHO WAS IT?" Lacospo demanded loudly.

"Y-Yuuki Rito!" The servant choked out.

Lacospo blinks a few times, "Yuuki Rito? I've never heard of that one, is he a prince?"

"No," the servant braced himself and spoke in a small voice. "He's not royalty at all, he's a human from Earth."

"WWWHHHAAATTT?" He screams shattering the windows.

"Lacospo-dono, please don't be so upset, I-I'm sure that Lala-hime will come to her senses and realize that-"

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" The smaller frog shouts. "She rejects me, a prince, and she accepts some nobody human?!" Lacospo smashes his hand against his throne once more, this time a bit too hard. "OUCH!" He shouts, grabbing his pulsating hand in pain. Suddenly though, his angry and frustrated expression turns into one of evil delight, causing his servant to shift uncomfortably. "Bring me a list... of the DEADLIEST, most BRUTAL, most SADISTIC assassins in the universe!"

The servant gulps. "Y-Yes Lacospo-dono" The larger frog then turns on his wrist communicator. "Lacospo-sama has requested a list of the most effective assassins in the... galaxy." He whispers. "Please be quick." The servant then looks up to his tiny master and nods happily. "It is done, Lacospo-dono."

Silence sat in as the pair lay in wait, both of them un-moving save Lacospo's impatient tapping fingers. Suddenly, there was a small tapping noise. Slowly at first, it grows louder and slightly deeper. Quickly though, it turns into loud echoes of the smack of feet hitting the palace floors. The main door to the throne room then opens, revealing a short, skinny frog with a pair of spectacles panting heavily and holding a stack of papers, which began to slip only for the frog to shift them back again and slide his spectacles up his nose-ish area. The small frog quickly runs again to the base of the throne before handing his papers up to Lacospo's first servant, the small frog then runs out of the room closing the door in the process.

"Here you are my lord." Lacospo's first servant says handing them to Lacospo himself.

"Give me that!" Lacospo demands taking the stack of papers out of his servant's hands, he then goes through the stack. "No. Don't like him. Azenda? I thought she was dead. That one's ugly. Black scares me. Tried him before, didn't workout so well. The Eagle trio; The Red Eagle, The Bloody Eagle and The Murderous Eagle? There too expensive and I don't like eagles. Oh, Golden Darkness? Now this one is promising." He says holding Golden Darkness's paper and tossing the others to the ground. "Get in contact with Golden Darkness and arrange a meeting." He tells his henchman.

"Yes my lord." The henchman says heading for a communicator.

"Very soon now, this Yuuki Rito will be dead and Lala-tan will be mine." Lacospo says breaking into laughter.

* * *

><p>A certain golden-haired assassin was staring longingly out of her spaceship's lone window into the vastness of space.<p>

"What's wrong master?" The voice her ship's AI asks.

"Nothing," The girl says without moving from her spot.

The AI then picks up a transmission, "Master, it seems you have a job request... from Prince Lacospo of Planet Gaama."

"Set a course for Planet Gaama, then." She says standing up.

"Yes, master." The AI answers as the ship shifts and heads for Planet Gaama.

* * *

><p>Outside Lacospo's palace, Lacospo and several guards and servants stand diligent as the ship of Golden Darkness appears from the void of space and land several yards away, "She's here, finally." Lacospo mutters as Golden Darkness comes out of her ship, "Greetings Golden Darkness..."<p>

"Who's my target, where can i find him and what information do you have on him. The information must be true, not made up or other wise." She says sternly getting right to the point.

"Okay, here's your target." He says showing her a photo of Yuuki Rito.

"Is this him?" She asks looking at the boy in the picture.

"Yes, his name is Yuuki Rito from the planet Earth. His an atrocious fiend that threatened Lala-tan and has planned to take over Deviluke, you must eliminate him by whatever means necessary, so I can rescue Lala-tan." He says stomping the ground a few times.

Golden Darkness nods, "It will be done." She then turns and walks back to her ship.

As she does Lacospo watches her, _Maybe after i marry Lala-tan I'll go after Golden Darkness. _He thinks. Golden Darkness' ship then takes off, "Alright, I'm going to Earth too, load Gama-tan on my private ship will you." He orders one of his servants as he heads back to the palace.

****A/N**: **That's the end of that and I'm finally getting this story out-of-the-way. Now I can work on the others.


End file.
